I Wanna Know You
by Caatty
Summary: TH/AU. Bella le prometió al nerd de la escuela que iría al baile con él. Pero un compromiso “más importante” aparece. ¿Qué hará Bella? ¿Salir con Edward “nerd” Cullen, o ir con el otro? /One-Shot.


Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo esta idea.

* * *

**I Wanna Know You**

Estaba caminando por el pasillo de la escuela para ir a mi casillero, nada del otro mundo. Hasta que los vi. Un chico estaba de rodillas, con una rosa en mano, hablando con Jessica Stanley. Los demás estudiantes no les tomaban importancia, pero yo, sentí la necesidad de quedarme viéndolos.

Remoje mis labios con la lengua antes de acercarme, disimuladamente, a ellos para lograr escuchar su conversación. ¿Qué me pasaba? Yo no era así. No era del tipo de chica que le gustaba enterarse de los cotilleos.

Deje de prestarle atención a mis pensamientos y me dedique a escucharlos.

—¿Y qué dices? —decía el chico— ¿Vas conmigo al baile, Jessica?

La voz del chico me pareció agradable. Aterciopelada.

Escuche a Jessica reír con amargura.

—¿Es una broma? ¿Por qué yo, Jessica Stanley, saldría contigo? Mírate a ti y luego a mi.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Quién se creía esa chica? Agradecía haberme alejado de ella cuando tuve la oportunidad. Jessica era una engreída que solo pensaba en subir mas y mas en el podio de popularidad. Nunca olvidaría como se me colgaba del brazo solo porque yo era el "juguete nuevo" y eso hacía que la vieran más.

—Ya veo… —dijo el chico con tono cabizbajo. El corazón se me estrujo al escucharlo hablar así— Siento haberla ofendido, _reina_ Jessica. Prometo nunca más hablarle, ya que usted es _tan_ importante.

¿Eso era sarcasmo? Sonreí y retuve las risas que querían salir de mi boca mordiendo mi lengua. Escuche a Jessica refunfuñar.

—Eres un perdedor, Edward Cullen. Por eso nadie quiere salir contigo. ¡Lerdo!

Jessica comenzó a alejarse dando zancadas y con una cara de ofendida que me hizo reír.

El chico se llamaba Edward Cullen, me sonaba su nombre. ¡Oh, claro! El hijo del doctor Carlisle Cullen. Vi como Edward bajaba la mirada triste. Me dio lastima. ¿Por qué Jessica no había aceptado salir con él? ¿Qué tenía de malo? Ahí caí en la cuenta de algo, Edward era considerado un "nerd". El cabello lo tenía arreglado con gel, pero al parecer no era suficiente, ya que más de un mechón se escapaba, su suéter lo llevaba bien puesto, y la camisa completamente abotonada.

¿Eso era ser nerd? A mi me parecía que solo era un… chico ordenado. Incluso, era guapo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué a él. Toque su mano para llamar su atención, y en ese acto una corriente eléctrica corrió por mi cuerpo. Una sensación extraña, pero placentera.

—Lo siento, pero no pude evitar escuchar tu conversación con… _Stanley_. —dije el apellido de Jessica como su fuera una palabrota. Ahora me caía mal la chica.

Los ojos de Edward eran verdes, de un verde esmeralda que no había visto antes. Pero sus gafas no me dejaban admirarlos mejor. El chico de cabello cobrizo me miró con horror.

—¿Enserio? Debes estar muriéndote de la risa por dentro. Anda, ríete si quieres.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

—No. En realidad, no se porque Jessica no acepto tu invitación —_y el porque tú deseabas salir con ella_—. Ella se lo pierde. Eres un buen chico, Edward, no gastes tu tiempo con "la realeza" —hice comillas mientras reía.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. Me encanto esa sonrisa. Asentí con las mejillas sonrojadas. Me había sonrojado ¡Solo por ver su sonrisa!— ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile, Bella Swan?

Me tendió la rosa roja, y yo abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Qué yo que? Baile. Eso no era recomendable para mi. Yo no tenía planeado ir. Pero no podía negarme, eso sería ser una "Jessica Stanley junior".

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —pregunté desviando la mirada.

Soltó una encantadora risita y remojo sus labios.

—Todos saben tu nombre, solo hace cinco meses llegaste. Eres la nueva. ¿Y? ¿Aceptas?

Oh. Claro, yo era la nueva. Sonreí sin mostrar los dientes. Tomé la rosa que me estaba entregando y la lleve a mi nariz para oler su fragancia. No. No podía negarme a este chico. Lo miré a los ojos y me preparé para hablar.

—Claro. Iré contigo, Edward.

Él sonrió, y saco un teléfono celular del bolsillo de sus jeans.

—Alice estará feliz —dijo emocionado mientras marcaba el celular.

—¿Alice?

Asintió mientras llevaba el teléfono a su oído.

—Mi hermana. No todos los días llevo a un ángel al baile —me sonrojé hasta parecer un tomate. Me dijo ángel. Era el elogio mas lindo que me habían dicho jamás. Edward me entrego un pequeño papel doblado que tenía un número escrito, lo miré sin comprender—. Mi número de celular, por si pasa algo.

Se encogió de hombros y yo asentí mientras guardaba el papel en el bolsillo de mis jeans.

—Edward, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana en la noche, ya sabes donde vivo. —dije. Él asintió y yo me volteé para alejarme de allí. Todos sabían donde quedaba la casa del jefe de policía Swan.

Ir al baile, con Edward Cullen. Eso haría mañana. Asombroso, tenía un tipo de "cita".

* * *

Estaba acostada en mi cama leyendo Cumbres Borrascosas. Acababa de llegar de la escuela. Había sido un día agotador. La noticia que Bella Swan iría con Edward "nerd" Cullen al baile se supo en un dos por tres.

Mike Newton no dudo en ahogarme con preguntas sobre aquello. No entendía porque le había dicho que no a él, y a Edward que si. Lo mismo paso con Tyler, y Eric. El sonido de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos. Lo tomé de la mesa de noche que tenía junto la cama y contesté. Era Jacob, mi mejor amigo.

—¡Hola, Jacob!

—Hey, Bells. ¿Cómo estas?

—Bien, ¿Y tú?

—Mejor ahora que escucho tu voz —soltó una risita nerviosa, y yo sonreí—. Llamaba para proponerte algo.

—¿Enserio? Soy toda oídos.

—Esta bien. El plan es: yo, tú, los chicos de la reserva, una fogata en la playa y cuentos de terror. Mañana. ¿Te apuntas?

Sonreí con más ganas. Claro que iba. Los chicos de la reserva eran agradables, y no había nada mejor que sus historias de terror.

—Claro que voy.

—Genial. Mañana voy por ti, Bells. Hasta entonces, adiós.

Jake corto la llamada, y yo dejé el celular sobre la mesa. Volví a recostarme, con una mano sobre mi frente. Hasta que llego a mi mente algo… ¡Mañana era el baile! ¿Cómo pude ser tan distraída? Había pasado por alto el hecho que Edward y yo iríamos al baile.

Solté un gritito y llevé una mano a mi boca. ¿Qué iba hacer?

* * *

_Respira profundo. Será claro e indoloro, _me dije a mi misma mientras veía la pantalla de mi celular. Ya había decidido que haría.

_Lo siento, pero no puedo ir contigo al baile. Talvez para la próxima._

_Bella._

Apreté el botón de "enviar" antes de arrepentirme y cerré los ojos por un momento. A Edward no le dolería ¿No? Ni siquiera nos conocíamos profundamente. Me sentía horrible. Luego de un rato el tono de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos. Miré con miedo como decía en la pantalla "nuevo mensaje". Era Edward.

Mis manos temblaron y abrí el mensaje para leerlo.

_Esta bien, no hay problema. Cuídate._

_Edward. _

* * *

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo por décima vez. No me reconocía. ¿Quién era la mujer del espejo? ¿Quién? Un monstruo. Una criatura vil que lastimaba a la gente. Que había roto un compromiso.

Me sentía mal, y no sabía porque me sentía _tan_ mal. Es decir, Edward solo era un chico con el que había hablado una vez, solo una. ¿Por qué no había dejado de pensar en él todas estas horas? La bocina de una camioneta me saco de mis pensamientos. Asome mi cabeza por la ventana y vi a Jacob con su auto. Me saludo con la mano apenas me vio. Ni siquiera le pude sonreír.

Jake era menor que yo. Tenía piel cobriza, cabello y ojos negros. Su sonrisa era como la de un chico cuando lo pillaban haciendo una travesura. Era apuesto.

Baje las escaleras con paso lento, sin ganas. Abrí la puerta, pero no salí de casa.

—Hola, Jake. —lo salude tratando de sonar animada.

—¡Hey, Bells! ¿Lista para la diversión? —luego frunció el ceño mirándome de pies a cabeza— ¿Qué te paso? No luces bien, tienes ojeras.

Pestañeé y sacudí la cabeza.

—Pase mala noche, Jake.

Por casualidad gire mi cuello hacía la derecha. Y así logre mirar un pequeño y delgado jarrón, que tenía una rosa dentro. La rosa que Edward me había regalado. El sentimiento de culpa se hizo más grande. Imágenes de lo poco que habíamos pasado llegaron a mi mente.

Él siendo rechazado por la 'reina Stanley', yo diciéndole la pura y santa verdad "_Eres un buen chico, Edward, no gastes tu tiempo con la realeza_", él diciéndome a mí 'ángel', y luego invitándome al baile.

Eso, que era tan poco, para mí pareció una eternidad. Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

Volví la vista a Jacob.

—Jake, lo siento —me disculpe hablando rápidamente—. No puedo ir contigo a la playa.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto desentendido.

—Porque tengo un compromiso, y lo dejé pasar. Otro día será. Adiós, debo arreglarme.

Con una sonrisa cerré la puerta y corrí para subir a mi habitación. Tenía poco tiempo para arreglarme. Escuché como el motor del auto de Jacob se encendía. Abrí mi closet con urgencia, debía encontrar algo que usar para un baile, pero no tenía nada adecuado.

Refunfuñe.

Tocaron a la puerta. Baje rápido y abrí. Me sorprendí al encontrarme con una niñita. Parecía un pequeño duendecillo, por sus facciones finas; el cabello lo tenía negro y algo alocado. Llevaba una maleta rosa.

—Hola.

—Bella, ¿No?

Sin pedir permiso o algo por el estilo entro a la casa. Sorprendida cerré la puerta y la miré.

—¿Quién eres, y como es que sabes mi nombre?

La niña me miro y se abalanzo para abrazarme. Que rara.

—Soy Alice Cullen, la hermana melliza de Edward —¿Hermana melliza? ¿Ella era la hermana de Edward? Pero si parecía una niña de catorce años. Era muy baja en estatura—. Sé que debes estar pensando que, no aparento diecisiete años, pero bueno. Seremos grandes amigas, Bella. Ahora, basta de hablar, debo arreglarte.

Me tomo de la mano y subimos las escaleras.

Resulto que Alice había venido a mi casa con la misión de arreglarme para el baile. Le preguntaba como era que se había enterado de mi repentina decisión de si ir, pero ella me respondía diciendo que no era momento de pensar en cosas así.

Era una chica agradable, me hacía reír con sus comentarios sobre mi despreocupada manera de vestir, entre otras cosas.

Luego de un rato ya estaba lista. Alice me había metido dentro de un vestido azul que mostraba una figura que pensaba no tener, los tacones eran altísimos, el maquillaje suave, mientras mi cabello estaba lleno de rizos con algunas flores decorándolo. Esa chica no era yo.

—Gracias, Alice. Espero que tu hermano me perdone —dije dándole la espalda al espejo para mirarla a ella.

Ella sonrió y me abrazo.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Ahora debemos irnos a casa.

Tomó mi mano y bajamos las escaleras, yo con algo de dificultad por los tacones, pero finalmente lo logre.

Estaba nerviosa. No sabía como me recibiría Edward, si me cerraría la puerta en la cara, o después de todo me perdonaría. Pero a la vez, no podía evitar sentir una sensación de ansiedad. Quería verlo, necesitaba verlo.

Alice iba manejando en un Volvo plateado. Era la única persona que conocía que no se veía aburrida al manejar. Ella tenía razón, seríamos grandes amigas.

La casa de los Cullen quedaba a las afueras del pueblo. Faltaba poco para que llegáramos, haciendo que mi ansiedad y nervios aumentaran.

Mi mente comenzó a maquinar cosas, como se vería Edward con su traje, nosotros bailando en el centro de la pista música lenta, él y yo…

—Llegamos —avisó Alice mientras se bajaba del auto.

Sacudí la cabeza para deshacerme de esos pensamientos y baje del auto también.

No era una casa, más bien una mansión. Una gran mansión blanca, de tres pisos, y de forma rectangular. Estaba bien proporcionada. Me sentí pequeña, como una plebeya que va al palacio real.

Sentí como Alice ponía una mano en mi espalda y comenzamos a caminar hacía la casa. Luego vi que tenía una rosa en la mano. Intercambiamos miradas y ella sonrió juguetonamente.

—Toma, tu sabes que hacer con ella —me entregó la rosa y abrió la puerta de su casa. Tomé aire y entre con ella—. ¡Familia! —chilló animada.

Luego de un rato aparecieron dos personas. Un hombre, que reconocí como Carlisle Cullen, junto una mujer que, suponía, era la esposa. Ambos tenían amables sonrisas en sus rostros.

La mujer tenía el cabello color caramelo, rostro amable y hermoso. Me recordó a Blancanieves. Mientras Carlisle era rubio, con ojos azules y guapo. Parecía una estrella de cine.

—¿Quién es esta hermosa señorita? —preguntó la mujer.

—Mamá, papá, esta es Bella. ¡La cita de Edward! —lo último lo dijo en un grito, haciendo que yo me sonrojara.

—¿Enserio? —pregunto la madre de Alice entre emocionada y sorprendida. Camino hacía mi y me abrazo— Oh. Es hermosa. Gusto en conocerte, Bella. Puedes decirme Esme. Pensamos que no irían al baile, Edward nos dijo que te habías enfermado.

¿Enfermado? Que bueno era este chico. No había dicho que yo le había cancelado a ultimo momento. Demasiado bueno, demasiado bueno para ser real.

Le sonreí a Esme.

—Un milagro. Ya estoy bien.

Luego Carlisle se acerco a mi, me saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

—Un gusto conocerte, Bella. Mis otros hijos están en la universidad, por eso no se han aparecido por aquí.

Asentí.

—¡Voy por Edward! —exclamó Alice antes de alejarse dando saltitos.

Cuando nombro a Edward me corazón se detuvo por un momento y un extraño cosquilleo llego a mi estomago. ¿Qué era eso?

Esme y Carlisle estaban abrazados a mi lado, y cuchicheaban entre ellos.

No paso mucho, y Edward ya estaba con nosotros. Se veía… increíble. Su cabello no se encontraba peinado, más bien, despeinado, ya no llevaba gafas, y el esmoquin que vestía era azul marino. Estaba guapo, mucho más guapo que antes. Se veía sorprendido de verme aquí.

Me miró de pies a cabeza, al igual que yo lo había hecho con él. Esa sonrisa torcida se deslizo por su rostro cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, y yo me volví a sonrojar.

Carlisle le dio un abrazo a su hijo, y Esme igual. Alice se nos unió enseguida, con una cámara fotográfica en mano.

—¡Fotos! —chilló mientras nos juntaba a mi y a Edward, y comenzaba a sacar múltiples fotografías.

Me sentí algo cohibida, pero luego Edward posó su mano en mi cintura y me sentí mejor; cómoda. Le entregué la rosa a Edward y le sonreí, él respondió mi sonrisa.

Luego siguieron fotografías con Esme y Carlisle, con Alice. Distintas poses, Alice junto a mi, Edward junto a Alice, etcétera.

Y esa fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Escuchar la conversación de Jessica con Edward, luego hablar con Edward, aceptar ir con él al baile, no ir con Jake a la playa y finalmente ir al baile con Edward después de todo fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

* * *

One-shot. Mi inspiración fue Hannah Montana xD  
Espero no haya salido desastroso y lo hayan disfrutado al menos un poquito. _siento si tengo errores extraños, como palabras cortadas y cosas así; es que esta recién hecha esta historia y los corregiré luego (es de madrugada)_.  
Por cierto, pasen por mi blog si quieren! XD  
**Blog**: http : // sparklesinotherplace. blogspot . com/ [sin los espacios]


End file.
